This invention relates generally to wristbands and, more particularly, to a wristband having a plurality of ornaments that may be selectively interchanged.
Wristbands are encircling strips worn on the wrist of a person that may be functional or decorative. An example of a functional wristband is a wristband made of an absorbent cloth material may be worn to absorb sweat, such as while playing a sport. By contrast, a decorative wristband is one that identifies with a movement, cause, or event. A decorative wristband may be constructed of silicone and include indicia indicative of a charitable organization, company name, or advertising campaign.
Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, traditional decorative wristbands do not enable a user to incrementally add ornamentation such as to indicate changes in status, bases of inspiration, or other milestone events. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a decorative wristband having a plurality of ornaments that may be selectively and interchangeably coupled thereto. Further, it would be desirable to have a decorative wristband having interchangeable band portions such that the wristband may be personalized to a particular wearer.